Nitric oxide is produced in mammalian cells from L-arginine by the action of specific nitric oxide synthases (NOSs). These enzymes fall into two distinct classes--constitutive NOS (cNOS) and inducible NOS (iNOS). At the present time, two constitutive NOSs and one inducible NOS have been identified. Of the constitutive NOSs, an endothelial enzyme (ecNOS) is involved with smooth muscle relaxation and the regulation of blood pressure and blood flow, whereas the neuronal enzyme (ncNOS) serves as a neurotransmitter and appears to be involved in the regulation of various biological functions such as cerebral ischaemia. Inducible NOS has been particularly implicated in the pathogenesis of inflammatory diseases. Regulation of these enzymes should therefore offer considerable potential in the treatment of a wide variety of disease states (J. E. Macdonald, Ann. Rep. Med. Chem., 1996, 31, 221-230).
WO 97/14686 discloses, amongst other compounds, aminospiropiperidine quinazoline derivatives of the following formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.3 represents various substituents, for use as pharmaceuticals. The treatment or prophylaxis of inflammatory conditions is disclosed as a particular pharmaceutical use.